


Wouldn't it be nice?

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Mr and Mrs Wheeler [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic?, el comforting mike, kind of proposal? not really, mileven being cute, supportive cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Wouldn’t it be nice if we were older?Then we wouldn’t have to wait so long----El comforts Mike when he learns of his parents' divorce, and they talk about the future, their future...





	Wouldn't it be nice?

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m writing a fic but I was listening to Wouldn’t it be nice? By the beach boys today and got those Mileven feels and wrote a little one shot….

**1988**

 

The sun was starting to set casting an orange glow over the water of the quarry. Mike was stood at the water's edge, skipping stones. El watched him, the way he threw them with such an intensity. His brow crinkled and his t-shirt was untucked from his belt. She was wearing his sweater and hugged the excess fabric tighter to herself when the wind began to pick up.

 

“Mike…” she cautiously approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her forehead against his back.

 

He froze, lowering the arm he had raised to throw the stone. His head hung low and she heard him sniffing.

 

She turned him around to face her, cupping his now wet cheeks and gently wiping her thumb under his eye.

 

“Hey…” she pulled his head down and stood on her tip toes so she could kiss the top of his head. “It's going to be ok.”

 

But he shook his head. “It's not. It's not ok, it can't  _ ever  _ be ok. I thought maybe they'd make it work but they didn't…”

 

“You're not alone, you have Dustin, and Will, and Lucas, and Max…. _ me. _ ” she titled his head so he was looking at her. “Hop won't let you fall through the cracks.  _ I  _ won't let you.”

 

He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. “I knew they were unhappy.” His voice was suddenly calm... almost lacking emotion. “I just assumed they'd stay together...it was stupid. I was stupid.”

 

“You're not stupid, Mike.” She stared intently into his eyes, trying to get his glassed over eyes to see her. “I know I don't know much about this kind of thing but Will does, and Max. They're here for you. We all are.”

 

He just sunk to the floor, tucking his knees up to his chest, burying his head in them. She fell at his side, wrapping her arms around him. 

 

After a few minutes of silence, still clutching to each other, Mike lifted his head. He looked out across the quarry.

 

“I want to leave this town.” 

 

The statement was so sure, so certain. 

 

“Mike…”

 

“I want to leave here, you and me.”

 

She wanted that, more than anything. But she'd experienced life outside, and she felt she still needed Hopper for a few more years.

 

“We can't.”

 

“Not yet.” Mike said, standing up and pulling her with him. “But one day we will. I'll... I'll get a job. And we can buy a house and we can be happy, together. Just you and me.” He was looking at her desperately. 

 

She shook her head, but was smiling. “What about everyone else?”

 

“Hopper can visit.” 

 

“Mike this is crazy.”

 

He looked down, “I know but, but after everything...I just want to know there's some hope in the world, you know?”

 

She nodded, bringing her hands to rest on his shoulders. “Yeah...I understand.”

 

Mike nodded too, pulling her close to him. “We could get a little house, with all the Eggos you want.”

 

She started laughing, burying her head further in his chest. 

 

“And we can wake up, and just be together. Just doing whatever we want. No one to tell us what to do.”

 

“Like...get married?”

 

She felt him freeze slightly and she pulled back, worried she'd crossed a line. But when she looked at his face, she found herself even more in love with him - if that were possible.

 

“You….you want to?”

 

“Someday.”

 

“Then, I promise.”

 

“Promise?” 

 

He rummaged in his pocket and found an old paper clip. He bent it out of shape and tried to form it into a little circle. - well...more of an oval. 

 

He crouched on one knee, laughing a little. “El Hopper, do you promise to marry me one day? When we're old...and grey...and gross?” 

 

She was laughing too, but crouched down in front of him, both hands cupping his cheeks. “I promise.”

 

She closed the space between them, smiling against his lips when he placed the makeshift ring around her finger.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's kind of vague why Mike's upset but its not important really it's just about his parents


End file.
